Happy Birthday, Naruto
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: Sequel to "The Fallen Hero" -- Today's your birthday, remember? xGaaxSakux


"Hey, how's Heaven?" Gaara knelt down in front of Naruto's grave, putting a bowl of ramen on top of the tomb. He himself ate the other bowl of ramen. "Things have been great here."

He looked at the bowl of ramen and imagined how Naruto reacted if he sees it, he might have freaked out for Gaara finally gave him something… special. Gaara almost cried but held back.

"Gaara!"

Gaara turned to find a blonde was calling him.

"Sakura looked for you, she's in the Hospital," Ino called out.

Gaara nodded and waved his hand in which he held his chopsticks with.

"Can you tell her to come here?" he asked. "I just started to eat… with a friend of mine."

Ino looked at the grave and the ramen on top of the grave, she smiled and nodded.

"Sure," she said. "When it comes to you _and_ Naruto, she'll be here in a jiffy!"

Gaara smiled and thanked her.

"Okay," he said. "I will tell you what has happen in Suna for these couple of weeks, since I was not able to come for that long…"

He sighed and remembered all the events that happened.

"Sasuke has returned to Konoha, you know?" he said. "He defeated Itachi and Orochimaru already and the Akatsuki was destroyed. If only you were here to see all of these amazing things."

He sighed and ate a piece of vegetable.

"Sakura killed Sasori and Zetsu, in case you were wondering," he continued. "That best-friend of yours gets really strong as time passed, you know? She surpassed Tsunade-sama easily; she defeated her even before you can say 'I miss Naruto badly'."

He ate another piece of vegetable and laughed.

"What a weird thing to say, but we all say that often when Sakura fought her enemy. And that increases her strength," he said. "All of us get stronger since the last time, you know? The new team 7 was created, except it's Sasuke who replaced you. Since Sai replace him long ago, remember?"

He finished his soup and wiped his mouth, he turned when he saw his fiancée running towards him.

"Aaah, you're talking to Naruto already!" Sakura groaned. "I thought you said you're going to wait for me!"

Gaara smiled and stood up, he pecked her cheek and picked up his bowl.

"I just thought we wanted to have a private conversation with him for today," he said. "Today's his birthday, remember?"

Sakura nodded and reached for her pocket.

"Uh-huh," she said. "That's why I brought this!"

She showed the discount for the new legendary ramen.

"Yeah," Gaara said, kissing her again. "I bet he'll get jealous up there."

Sakura laughed and watched as her lover walked away. She turned her head to the grave. She pouted and pasted the discount flyer on the side of the grave.

"What?" she said. "You're not happy to see Gaara flirting with me?"

She smiled and looked at the ramen.

"You've been protective to me when you live, right?" she said. "Now its Gaara's and the other's turn to do so. Finish your ramen so I can take the bowl away."

She looked at the evening sky.

"I'll stay until the stars are upon us, okay?" she said. "After that I have a night shift, I don't know what Gaara said to you, but things have been great."

She wiped her tears.

"I-I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I just can't help thinking that things would have been greater _if _only you were here."

She cried and cried and looked at the grave again.

"Oh, I brought another thing for you," she said. "Tsunade-sama took it away cause every time I looked at it I cried."

She reached for her pocket and placed the photo of the Team 7 in front of the grave.

"I know I will cry every time," she said. "I can't help it because I love you so much, but I figured… you might like it to see our picture every time, so you won't forget about us… okay?"

She looked at the sky again. The stars are upon them.

"Well, its night already," she said. "Guess it's time for me to go. Hey, we're going to come back again to celebrate your birthday in about an hour, I'll take the shift off just for two hours though. Wait till the guys told you about what happened when you were not here."

She stared at the stars.

"Sasuke-kun and me chose one star that represents you, Gaara said when people died, they became stars in the sky," she said, she pointed to the brightest star of all, the one who –surprisingly- shone right on top of the grave. "That's the star… we call it our Memory Star."

She looked at the grave again and smiled.

"Nice, eh?" she said. "Okay, bye… see you in an hour!"

She left and Sasuke appeared within the bushes.

"What a long speech she made," he smirked, he looked at the picture and sighed. "Damn you, I didn't cry; in case you're wondering, I got dust in my eyes."

He wiped his tears away and looked at the star.

"Our Memory Star," he said. "A nice name right, brother?"

He smiled and talked to Naruto about his fight with Itachi and Orochimaru and how Sakura, menacingly, kicked his ass when he tried to flirt with her. He laughed and laughed and when he realized, it was time for the party.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto!"

**Sob, I almost cried when Gaara talked to Naruto, well… I love this fanfic after all. Haha**

**Read and Review plsssss!!!!**


End file.
